A Rose To End My Sorrow
by captain menolly
Summary: [Complete]Raven is about to do something drastic. He had told her he didn't love her. But she had given him her heart! Will Raven really end her life? Maybe oneshot, songfic.
1. Death and Sorrow Pain of Loss

A Rose To End My Sorrow

--------------------------

One-shot, maybe another chappie. Maybe even a happy ending. But not in this chapter. A songfic for the song I wrote.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans nor its characters. But I do own the song.

_-Lyrics-_

_Thoughts_

" Words "

----------------

_-A rose to end my sorrow, words to crush my dreams. I thought you really liked me, but I'm a game so it seems.-_

Pain. That was all that flushed over her. Hatred, pain, angst, the hurt was all she saw. The pain was everything. He had been the only thing that let her cling to life. But now, what was stopping her from going? What was? That she only knew inside. She still loved him. It seemed wrong to him, she had always acted like she had hated him..but couldn't everyone see it was a cover? They knew she wasn't allowed to feel! But...

_- A rose to end my worries, words to heal my heart, and if you didn't know my love, I have loved you from the start.-_

Raven pulled her covers to her shoulders. Tears brimmed brightly against her violet eyes, and they stung. Her eyes were puffy and red, pale skin paler than usual, almost a sickly death pale. She felt her sanity slipping, but she clung, she clung desperately to all she knew, all she loved, all she had ever cared about. But it seemed, in that moment, the pain dimmed. The insanity took over her mind finally but not her body. Not yet. And it was puring venomous words into her mind. Words poisoned with someone she had hidden long ago.

_- Words keep slipping from my mind, I run ahead but stay far behind. The rose can't end my sorrow I see, and I am still wishin' for little ol' me.-_

Why did she let him into her walls, anyways? She knew he loved someone else, someone she never trusted nor liked from the start. But now the hatred burned brightly, almost stinging as much as alowing herself to cry. She didn't know what to do. Insanity was burning ideas into her mind. She could not stop them. She could not fight them. Raven was about ready to stop struggling, and just let go, let insanity flood her mind, take over her sorrow, but no...Not yet. She had to fight, if only weakly.

- _Now I see I should just let go, but why did I have to let you know? Now that I'm older I'm starting to think, of insanity, I'm on the brink. -_

Raven let out a painful cry, black masses of energy flowing from her body. She wouldn't give up without a fight!

" IT'S NOT OVER YET!! " her voice cried out loudly, echoing, and the pain encased within it, echoing, throughout the halls. Everyone else flinched from where they were.

It was an awkward position they were all in, Starfire, Robin , and Cyborg all leaning against Raven's door, listening in. The loud noise made them fall to the floor and wince. Terra and Beast Boy were in a weird position on the couch, the sound making them fall to the floor and wince as well. Only Starfire spoke, once Terra and Beast Boy had arrived.

" Friend Raven's voice is pure pain.. who has done such a thing? Who could have done such a thing to Friend Raven?" And, Starfire was right.

" Star's right. Titans, does anyone know what's wrong with Rae? " Robin inquired, worried. The loud yells had stopped. Only Beast Boy raised his hand.

_- I cannot forget what you have done, now in my world there is no sun. How can you live, how can you breathe? Knowing this is what you've done to me.-_

" Beast Boy? " Everyone said at once.

"I did it. She told me she loved me...and...and I told her it was wrong..and..I...I told her I hated her and never, ever wanted to see her again.." he hung his head.

Everyone's heads churned with anger. Except for Starfire. Hers was sorrow.

" How could you? She..she gave her heart to you, and you make her like this? You betrayed Friend Raven. " she said, and it was the truth. _I did betray her. I'm sorry._

_- Why did you do this me? Why did I tell you, set the words free? Now my love, I shall be gone, but in my heart, we're forever one.-_

She stood, face worn, body slumped. She turned weakly to the door. _Yes. Let us do it. They won't notice. **He **won't notice. He won't care. They won't care. _Raven was covered in cuts, a box knife sitting bloody on her bed. She was covered in blood, too. The Titans all rushed in, and gasped.

_Did she do that to herself? _Thought Beast Boy. _Why am I so scared? Do I...Do I...**love her?** _Something in his head told him yes.

" Rae!" he yelled out. Raven turned to him. Her violet eyes were dull, the usual 'leave me alone' sparkled gone. They only held one thing: Pain.

" Beast Boy...I love you...Bye...Bye everyone.." she said, voice also dull and emotionless. She faltered backwards, falling out of the window. Everyone gasped.

Beast Boy ran to the window, reaching out of it. Raven's body was falling, and she was limp, she looked like a doll. He realized it then.

" Rae! I love you!!!!" he yelled loudly, making Terra whimper. Raven's eyes opened before she hit. A smile played on her lips.

"I love you too.." it was weak, but he heard it. He also heard the horrifying crack as she hit the ground, blood spattering on the ground. Her body was pale, limp. He flew outside as a bird. He landed, turned back, then held her. She was cold. So cold. The other Titans came, mortified.

" We have to take Raven to the infirmary. Titans, let's go!" Robin yelled, sending chills down Beast Boy's spine. Sorrow flooded over him. She was gone.

"Is she...?"

" No, not yet. Almost. Maybe if we hurry.." A ray of hope entered his heart. Hey, a Rae of hope. Only one thought entered Beast Boy's mind.

_What have I done?_

----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxx

I decided to end it there. There will be another chapter. Tell me how many chappies you want me to make for this. I hope you all liked. It was angsty, I know. It was supposed to be. Read and Review, please!


	2. Valentine's Day: Final Chapter

A Rose To End My Sorrow

Sorry I have not updated for so long.. all of my stories.. Please forgive me! Final Chapter.. What Will Happen?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans nor its characters.

_-Lyrics-_

_Thoughts_

" Words "

Over the next few days, Raven didn't recover. BeastBoy never left her side, not even to eat.. Things around the Titans' Tower had been dull. No jokes, no smiles, just silence and thoughts. One day, hope rose from the depths of darkness.. like a phoenix from its ashes.. While in the infirmary watching Raven's progress, Robin saw something that startled him..

" Titans! " soon enough Cyborg and Starfire, along with Terra, were next to Robin and BeastBoy.

" What is it Friend Robin? " Starfire asked.

" Raven... she's recovering. "

Everyone gasped at this. BeastBoy jumped up at hearing this.

" She's gonna be okay! " everyone jumped back. This was certainly sudden.

" If she keeps recovering, then yes.. " Cyborg answered.

For the first time in days, BeastBoy smiled. He walked over to Raven.

" See Rae? You're gonna be okay.. just hold on.. "

**x**

In a month, Raven was fully recovered, but she didn't wake up. Terra had left.. nobody knew why. She was just gone one day. It was a certain day, Valentine's Day, that romance blossomed..

Robin blushed, handing the bouquet of purple and orange flowers to Starfire. She shrieked with happiness, choking Robin in a hug, then surprisingly, gave him a long and... passionate kiss on the lips. Both didn't seem to need air. Cyborg said something about a date, and was long gone early in the morning.

As for BeastBoy, he chose to stay by Raven, faithful as always. Today, as he walked into the infirmary, he held something behind his back. Walking up to the sleeping Fallen Angel, he held out a single rose.. it was blood red.. A card was with it too.. it was black, and said in red..

' Dearest Raven..

I miss you so. I wish you would wake up.

I do love you so much.

I just realized it a bit too late..

I'm sorry, and I know I can never make up for it..

But I love you.. and I hope you can somehow forgive me..

Happy Valentine's Day, Fallen Angel.

Love Always,

BeastBoy. '

The guilt weighed on his heart but nothing could compare to the sorrow and pain he felt that he caused his love so much pain.. and has taken so much from her and took so much time to see how much he needed her. Nothing could compare to how empty he felt without her. He would die a thousand deaths just for one smile from her.. and look what he's done to her..

_Raven.. Please wake up!_

Standing over her, BeastBoy let a single tear fall from his eye. It landed on Raven's forehead, and she stirred a bit. He didn't notice.

" Beast..Boy? " It came out so weak he barely heard it. But he did.

" Raven? Raven! " She opened one eye to look at him. She smiled.

" Hi there.. " He smiled as well.

" Hi.. Raven.. " BeastBoy replied.

" I'm sorry.. I love you so much.. " he started. Raven shushed him with her finger.

" And I love you.. " BeastBoy gave her the rose and card, then she stood and hugged him.

" I do forgive you.. " she whsipered softly.

Looking up into each other's eyes, they knew they had nothing to fear. The obstacles ahead and the perils they'll face will be triumphed with their love. Who knew Raven could be so forgiving? But who wouldn't, for their true love.. they leaned in closer to each other, and shared a passionate kiss that lasted for a while. They would have to tell the others about Raven, but for now, they were happy with each other. After they parted, only one thing was said.

" Happy Valentine's Day, my love.. my Fallen Angel.. "

Fin.

**x**

AWWW! EVERYONE CRY! Sorry.. I THOUGHT THIS WAS SOOO CUTE! I hope you guys liked this.. sorry it was short.. it wasn't meant to be a really long story.. but.. I really hope you enjoyed this. Love ya guys. Thanks for everything. See ya again.

-Anarchy and Blood


End file.
